Familiarities
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: Alyssa Wynters had always lived a lie that she believed to be the truth, but what happens when she meets Shane Walsh and begins to finally be given the answers she so desperately needed.
1. Chapter 1

The heat bore down upon her as she continued struggling to make her way through the woods. It had been days since she had last been able to stop for rest, food and even water. She couldn't stop knowing the dangers that wait for her, from the walkers to Robert and Peter, the men who had owned her since birth. It had taken her a long time to be able to finally get away from them, and she was determined that she would never go back.

Her clothes were torn in several places, showing years of abuse and torment from the scars covering her body. There were fresh cuts and bruises, giving off the sign she had only recently managed to escape Robert and Peter. You could feel every rib upon the girl since she had never been able to eat a proper meal since before she could remember - if she would let you get close enough to her to touch her.

But what stood out the most on the young girl was the obvious broken rib that had pierced through her skin, old blood staining her right hand side, the wound had began to close up around the bone, causing an infection to spread through her body, making herself a lot weaker than she let off. Sweat coated her hair and body as she pushed herself to keep going, her eyes glazed over with fever.

Meanwhile at camp

Shane stood by the lake, his bare feet skimming across the top of the water, he didn't notice as Lori stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Shane growled as he pulled forward away from her. "Get lost Lori."

Lori sighed as she moved back to his side. "Stop being so damn stubborn, Shane. I know you miss me as much as I miss you." She reached up to brush some hair away from his eyes. "Don't you?" Shane sighed as he moved back again crossing his arms over his chest. "There is nothin' between us Lori, an' there never will be."

Lori folded her arms across her own chest, staring out at him, "Shane, I know that's not true...I see the way you look at me when I'm with Rick, I can see the jealousy in your eyes." Shane scoffed at her. "I don't know wha' ya think ya see, but jealousy...wha' that I can't have ya?" He laughed. "Hell no!" Lori stepped forward and captured his lips with her own, getting shoved back by him within seconds. "The hell do ya think ya doin'?"

She cupped his cheeks in her hands with a soft smile. "I'm giving you what you want." He growled a final time as he headed to his boots, pulling then on before taking off running into the woods, he wanted to put as much distance between himself and her as he could. He continued running before the earth shifted and he slipped down a ravine, hitting his head against a boulder that rested at the bottom with a groan, knocking himself out.

Alyssa who was down by the ravine, picking berries off the nearest bush, witnessing the man fall down, she stepped over cautiously to his unconscious body. She knelt by him, gently probing the cut on his forehead, Shane groaned in response causing Alyssa to quickly run to the nearest tree and quickly climbing it with difficulty.

Shane continued to groan as he came back around, his hand automatically moving to his head, as he pulled his hand away he noticed the small amount of blood. "Son of a bitch!" He pulled himself to his feet and began looking around. Alyssa stay hidden, trembling slightly as she began peering through the leaves to watch the man move around underneath her.

Alyssa gasped softly as she watched a walker limp towards the man, she looked back between the two, hoping the man would notice the danger behind him, she sighed as the walker got directly under her, she reached into her boot and pulled out the knife she kept concealed, quickly dropping onto the walkers shoulders, bringing the knife down into its skull, crying out as they both fell to the floor, the walker pinning her to the ground.

Shane turned as he heard her, his eyes widening as he quickly pulled the walker off the girl, reaching to help her up her feet. "Ya alright?" She nodded as she stared at the man with scared eyes, quickly beginning to make her way back to the tree, screaming as his hand grasped her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna hur' ya." He looked down taking note of her injuries, sighing he removed his shirt causing her to tremble and try to pull away, he pulled her back and slipped his shirt over her head, she looked up at him in confusion, but said nothing.

"Let's get ya the help ya need." She shook her head in fear, her eyes practically begged him, before they closed against her will. Shane had to catch the girl as she passed out, he gasped at how hot her skin felt with her fever, he sighed as he picked her up into his arms, carrying her off towards camp, he didn't know if she had been bitten or scratched, but what he did know was that he couldn't leave her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft sigh echoed through the quietened tent as Shane began to clean up the young girl's injuries, he examined several of the injuries which had started to scar. "How long ya had these?" Alyssa's eyes automatically widened, she pulled herself away from him, looking away as she shrugged and wrapped her arms around her. Shane shook his head lightly as he reached out to take a hold of her arm, placing the damp cloth against a deep wound that started at the bottom of her thumb and reached just above her elbow.

Alyssa winced lightly but tried not to give away how much pain she was in, she had always been punished if she were to show any sign or pain, or of fear. It was forbidden. "Look ya don' need ta tell me how ya go' 'em…bu' it'd be nice fer ya ta talk." He shrugged as he reached for the medical kit he kept hidden under his bed, suturing her wound on her arm.

"I have nothing to say." Alyssa shrugged, waiting until he had bandaged up her arm before pulling it back and moving to head back out of the tent. Shane growled as he got up and stopped her.

"The hell do ya think ya goin'?" Alyssa sighed and looked down, she knew better than to leave without giving anyone payment. She turned and began to press herself up against the man, moving her hands to the man's pants button.

Shane's eyes widened as he pushed her back. "Wha' do ya think ya doin'?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"You don't want this…then what do you want?" He shook his head and looked down at the rib still protruding from her skin.

"I don' wan' ya ta go anywhere, no' till I ge' Hershel ta look at tha'…Ya hear me?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes dad."

He smirked at her lightly with a light roll of his eyes. "I ain' ya dad."

"Then quit acting like it." She replied, heading out of the tent closely followed by him. "Where is this Hershel, so I can get this looked at and go?" Shane growled again before scooping her into his arms and heading for the farm house. "Stop doing that, I can walk!"

Ignoring her Shane continued heading into the house and into the room that Carl had been using when he had been shot. "Hey, Hersh!" Hershel came into the room, moments later rubbing his hands on an old dish towel, he looked between the young girl and Shane, noting a similarity between the two but he shook his head and smiled politely.

"How may I help?" Shane indicated to the girl's rib, Hershel gasped softly and moved to begin to inspect the injury. "My goodness, how did this happen, young lady?" Alyssa's eyes widened and she slowly began to shake her head.

Shane coughed behind them. "She wan' bitten or nothin'…she did it tryin' ta run away from me…she thought I was a biter." She turned her attention to him and raised a brow.

"Well, young lady…you've broken the rib which you will probably already know, but I am going to need to rebreak it to be able get it back inside and where it should be…unfortunately I have nothing to knock you out, therefore it will hurt….Shane, I must ask you to hold her down for this, if she moves…it'll be worse for her."

Shane moved close to the girl and straddled her, pinning her hands above her head. She glared up at him, trying to break free, hating being unable to control any of her movements. Before she could move too much she let out a piercing scream as Hershel began to break the rib, pushing it back inside.

Shane frowned softly, hating to see her in so much pain and feeling helpless for being unable to help her. "Ya gonna be alrigh'! He shouted so she could hear him, Hershel began to stitch up the wound, Alyssa stared up at Shane with tears streaming down the sides of her face, she gripped onto his hands tightly.

Moments later Shane climbed off her and gently moved to kiss her forehead. Hershel looked over at the two of them. "You are to stay in bed for a few days in order to allow your injury time to heal…you are welcome to stay here." With that he stepped out of the room and left Shane and Alyssa alone.

"Ya should ge' some rest…I'll come back ta see ya later, I promise." Shane began to head towards the door, turning around when he heard a soft sob echo through the room.

Alyssa didn't know why, but something deep inside her told her she could trust him and she didn't want him to leave, not now…or ever. "Please don't leave me…" She whispered.


End file.
